Thrust washers for torque converters are well known. Known two piece thrust washers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,255. Two piece thrust washers typically include locking tabs that engage slots of a mating part. These types of thrust washers require precise alignment of the tabs and slots during assembly.